undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lettre d'Undyne
La lettre d'Undyne '''( Undyne's Letter''' en VO ) est une lettre appartenant à Undyne, donné au protagoniste qu'il/elle doit délivrer au Dr. Alphys. La livraison de la lettre se déroule uniquement durant une Route Vrai Pacifiste. Il donne accès au Labo Originel. La lettre d'Undyne EX est donné en remplacement si la lettre originale a été jetée. Elle est identique à la première, excepté le fait qu'elle ne peut être jeté. Essayer de jeter la lettre résultera en une lettre 'too powerful' (beaucoup trop puissante) à jeter. Texte d'Ambiances * You tried to open the letter, but... | It's been shut so tightly, you'd need a chainsaw in order to open it. L'utiliser * OH MY GOD!! I'M GONNA FREAKIN' KILL YOU!! dans Couveneige * Maybe if you check the lab door, you can slide it underneath... devant l'entrée du laboratoire * Despite what seems like common sense, you threw away the letter. Jeter * Hey! Don't throw that away! Just deliver it! 'dans Couveneige' * Oh my god! The letter's not to PAPYRUS!!! | YEAH, UNDYNE'S GOT A POINT! | WHY DIDN'T SHE WRITE A LETTER TO ME INSTEAD? | Fine, you want a letter!? | I'll give you a letter!!! | YOU GET AN "F"! | OH NO!!! | WHAT'S THE F FOR? | Friendship!!! la boîte aux lettres de [[Papyrus] avec la lettre dans l'inventaire] * The letter is too powerful to throw away. It gets the better of you. de jeter la lettre d'Undyne EX Histoire Si Flowey a été épargné après son combat durant la Route Neutre, il parlera au protagoniste, lui disant d'aller voir Alphys (Selon qu'il/elle se lie d'amitié avec Papyrus et Undyne). Avant de quitter le Nouvelle Maison, le protagoniste recevra un appel d'Undyne sur le pont qui connecte le NOYAU et le MTT Resort. Undyne dira au protagoniste de se joindre à Couveneige pour la rencontrer elle et Papyrus. A Couveneige, Undyne donnera la lettre au protagoniste. La situation sera différente si Undyne et Papyrus ne sont pas devenus les amis du protagoniste. Si Papyrus et Undyne n'ont pas été amis avec le protagoniste, Flowey dira au protagoniste d'aller dans la maison de Papyrus ou d'Undyne à la place. Dans ce cas, après avoir fait le rendez-vous avec Undyne, elle donnera au protagoniste une lettre. Celà est possible seulement si le protagoniste n'a tué personne, autrement, le jeu doit être reset pour recevoir la lettre. Lorsque la lettre sera délivré au Dr Alphys, elle se demandera si oui ou non elle doit lire la lettre avant de se châtier elle-même, et l'ouvrira avec une machine (peut-être une tronçonneuse). Au début, elle croira que le contenu est une blague et décide d'affronter la personne qui l'a livré. Après avoir découvert le protagoniste de l'autre côté de la porte, Alphys devient troublée, comme elle croit à tort que l'auteur de la lettre est le protagoniste. Ils/Elles procèdent ensuite d'aller au rendez-vous. de:Undynes Brief en:Undyne's Letter es:‎Undyne's Letter ja:Undyne's Letter pl:Undyne's Letter ru:Письмо Андайн zh:Undyne的信 Catégorie:Objets